The Ainu are a genetically separate group of 3,000 people who live on the island of Hokkaido, Japan. Their liver enzymes do not respond in the usual manner to chronic ethanol ingestion. Biochemical and hematological data (SMA-12, SMA-6, hematology series) are being collected on admission to Hokkaido Mental Health Center, for 200 male alcoholic and nonalcoholic patients between the ages of 19 and 65. The determination of all blood chemistry values shall be accomplished in the same clinical laboratory in Hokkaido, Japan. The study will provide a test for the methodology in determining whether aberrant clinical groups whose liver enzymes respond differently can be differentiated utilizing a quadratic discriminant analysis.